Last breath
by Sukez
Summary: Awalnya keluarga itu bahagia, penuh canda dan tawa. Tapi ketika mereka semua terlarut dalam suda cita akan liburanya, mereka tidak menyadari hal yang mengerikan menimpa mereka, bahkan firasat buruk pun tidak di rasakan mereka. Hanya tangis setelahnya, Satu persatu keluarga mereka pergi... selamanya. (warning:AU,OOC,TYPO,DLL, last chapter)
1. Chapter 1 pantai, kami datang

**LAST BREATH**

**BY : SUKEZ NO UCHIHA**

**Disclaimers : Mashashi Kishimoto. **

**Genre : Tragedy And Family.**

**Pairing : NaruHima - HinaBolt**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, jalan cerita mudah di tebak, ide cerita pasaran, dan sebagainya.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Pantai, kami datang.**

**.**

Seorang gadis remaja berusia sekitar enam belas tahunan berdiri lama di depan tiga pusara yang masih baru. Walaupun hujan deras mengguyur badanya dia tetap tidak menunjukan pergerakan untuk pergi dari hadapan tiga pusara baru itu.

Badanya menggigil, menolak untuk menerima dinginya air hujan, memaksa tubuhnya untuk menghasilkan panas.

"Kenapa."

Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan.

Gadis tersebut mengambil nafas dalam dan dihebuskanya dengan tersedat-sedat, mencoba menormalkan isak tangisnya supaya berhenti. Pandanganya menatap satu persatu tulisan yang tertulis dalam batu nisan itu dengan raut wajah sendu.

Batu nisan pertama yang paling kanan bertuliskan Namikaze Naruto, yang kedua bertuliskan Namikaze Bolt, sedangkan yang ketiga bertuliskan Namikaze-Hyuga Hinata.

Keluarga yang awalnya bahagia, penuh warna, canda-tawa. Berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat menuju hal yang berlawanan. Penuh tangis, tragis, dan rasa kehilangan yang tak pernah dapat terhapuskan.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut indigo sepunggung yang indah, matanya berwarna biru safir yang meneduhkan hati. Tapi sayang mata itu tidak seindah dulu. Tidak seindah saat sebelum semua tragedy ini berlangung. Sekarang yang terdapat dalam bola mata itu hanyalah kesedihan, kepedihan, kesepian, dan trauma yang mendalam. Gadis itu bernama Namikaze Himawari.

Gadis keturunan Namikaze-Hyuga itu menatap tiga pusara di depanya dengan perasaan yang sulit. Dia menatap nanar pusara Ibu dan Kakak bandelnya. "Mengapa kalian tidak mengajak aku juga. Mungkin jika kalian mengajak aku, mungkin juga kita sekarang bersama, berpelukan, salling memberi kehangatan seperti sedia kala. Tidak seperti sekarang. Aku kesepian."

Lalu pandanganya beralih ke arah pusara ayahnya, Namikaze Naruto. "Benarkan ayah? Jika aku juga meninggal bersama Ibu, mungkin ayah tidak usah berkorban nyawa demi aku." Gumamnya tidak terdengar jelas.

Hujan yang tidak kunjung juga memberikan tanda-tanda akan berhenti, tidak membiarkan cahaya dari sang matahari menerobos menyinari bumi itu seakan mengerti perasaan hati Himawari sekarang.

Dia tersenyum getir. Mengingat hari-hari sebelum tragedy kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kecelakaan yang mengubahnya menjadi seperti sekarang.

Padahal saat itu semuanya sedang berbahagia, saling bercanda, sarapan pagi dengan diselingi candaan garing dari ayahnya yang anehnya berkesan menyenangkan.

"Ayah, jika aku lulus dengan nilai diatas rata-rata, Ayah akan memberi hadiah aku apa?"

Bolt, anaknya yang pertama dan memiliki rambut pirang jabrik dan bermata lavender seperti ibunya menantang, menantang Naruto untuk memberikan imbalan akan janji keberhasilanya.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, dan dia tertawa dengan misterius. "Ada deeeh." Jawabnya misterius.

Sedangkan yang diberi jawaban tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak terima dengan jawaban sang ayah. Adik dan ibunya juga ikut tertawa, menyebabkanya jengkel. Tapi itu menjadi hal yang mengembirakan dan hal itu jugalah yang membuat keluarga sederhana itu bahagia.

Walaupun Naruto dan Hinata menikah tanpa restu orang tua bagi keluarga Naruto, dan bagi keluarga Hinata tidak jadi masalah. Mengingat Hinata yatim piatu dari kecil. Dia dibesarkan dalam panti asuhan. Tidak ada orang yang sepesial dalam hidupnya sampai sosok anak usia sebelas tahun dengan rambut pirang jabrik bermata safir datang mengisi keseharianya.

Saat pernikahan akan terjadi, Naruto mati-matian meyakinkan akan tetap menikahi Hinata. Hal itu dikarenakan Hinata tidak tamat sekolah dan yatim piatu. 'Apa yang dapat diandalkan dari perempuan seperti dia!' itulah bentak Kushina, ibu dari Naruto saat ingin meminta restunya.

Minato, ayah dari Naruto sudah meninggal lama. Menyisahkan perusahaan Namikaze Corp yang terpaksa dipimpin Kushina.

Dan sejak kejadian itu Naruto pergi dari Uzusio. Menikah dengan Hinata tanpa persetujuan ibunya dan hidup bahagia hingga detik ini.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu, dan ditetapkan oleh sekolah bahwa sekarang adalah pengumuman hasil ujian akhir sekolah. Bolt pulang dengan perasaan gembira. Tidak percuma usaha belajarnya selama ini. Dia mendapatkan nilai yang paling unggul di antara teman-temanya.

Dia tidak sabar akan menerima hadiah apa yang diberikan ayahnya padanya. Perjalanan pulang yang kemarin terasa cepat kini menjadi terasa sangat lama bagi Bolt. Himawari yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakangnya mengumpat dalam hati. Kesal.

'Dasar kakak, sifatnya sama saja dengan Ayah. Periang dan hyperaktif.' Dengan perasaan kesal yang sudah tidak tertahankan lagi dan juga kelakuan kakaknya yang seperti anak kecil itu akhirnya Himawari menegurnya.

"Kakak! Bisa tidak diam dan tenang. Jangan seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan permen."

Bolt menghadap cepat ke Himawari. "Adik ku sayang. Kakak akan dapat hadiah dari ayah dan kamu tidak. Apa karena kamu iri, sehingga sifatmu seperti ini."

Himawari tetap bersikap biasa dengan jawaban kakaknya. "Terserah.." dan dia berjalan cepat melewati kakaknya.

"Yee…"

Makan malam adalah saat yang tepat bagi Bolt untuk memberitahukan berita baik itu. Keluarganya sudah selesai makan.

"Ayah, aku ingin menagih janji Ayah." Tanpa aba-aba dia berkata.

Dan hal itu menyebabkan Naruto yang sedang minum tersedak. Dia terbatuk-batuk, sedangkan dengan orang yang menyebabkan itu terjadi hanya nyengir-nyengir dengan ekspresi bersalah. Hinata sibuk menepuki punggung Naruto dan Himawari melotot pada Bolt.

Sungguh keluarga yang lengkap.

Setelah sudah merasa batuknya reda, dia berbicara pada Bolt. "Ehemmm. Baiklah, aku ingin lihat hasilnya."

Bolt tersenyum dan segera meragai kantong celananya dan setelah mendapat apa yang dia cari, dia segera memberikanya pada ayahnya. "Ini.."

Naruto menerimanya, dibukanya kertas itu dan melihatnya dengan serius. "Bagus.."

"Hanya itu?" Bolt kecewa, wajahnya agak ditekuk. "Mana hadiahnya?"

"Besok kau akan tau."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Besok saja." Kali ini yang menjawab adalah Hinata, ibunya. Dia sudah tau mengenai hadiah yang akan di berikan Naruto pada anak mereka itu. Semalam Naruto sempat meminta saran padanya mengenai hal itu.

"Ah, yasudah lah, tapi apa aku boleh tau hadiah itu apa?"

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto pendek.

"Yaaa…"

Setelahnya mereka tertawa dan dilanjutkan dengan hal yang menyangkut Himawari, masalah sekolahnya. Apa dia mengalami kesulitan. Dan hal-hal yang kurang penting lainya. Yang menyebabkan keluarga itu semakin berwarna.

Mereka sangat bahagia malam ini. Besok keluarga tersebut akan pergi liburan. Untung besok adalah hari libur bagi kedua anak mereka dan Naruto juga sudah izin pada pimpinanya.

Hinata sudah mempersiapkanya dari tadi, jadi besok mereka akan siap berangkat pagi-pagi. Bahkan Naruto membeli kamera baru untuk mengabadikan momen mereka di pantai.

Yah, pantai adalah tujuan mereka besok. Tidak ada tempat lain yang menurutnya cocok untuk mereka selain pantai. Mereka beranjak tidur setelah sudah waktunya. Menunggu pagi yang serasa sekejap mata.

Pagi ini mungkin pagi yang akan menyenangkan bagi keluarga Namikaze. Mereka akan pergi liburan. Dan liburan ini pun liburan pertama bagi Naruto dan Hinata setelah mereka menikah.

Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi masalah liburan. Tidak ada waktu untuk hal semacam itu dulu. Tapi sekarang itu akan segera terwujud.

Senang? Tentu saja mereka senang. Selama sekian lama mereka menikah, ini adalah yang pertama mereka pergi berlibur bersama. Semakin lengkap dengan adanya kedua anak mereka.

Entah apa yang menyebabkan Bolt dapat bangun pagi dihari libur ini. Biasanya saja selalu bangun dengan dibangunkan Himawari setiap sekolah sedang libur seperti sekarang.

Mungkin karena dia sudah tidak dapat menunggu hadiah apa yang akan diberikan ayahnya padanya.

Dia segera berlari menuju pintu kamar ayah dan ibunya. Diketuknya pintu jati itu dengan tidak sabar.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah ayahnya yang masih dengan mata terpejam. "Hadiahnya?"

Setelah mendengar kalimat anaknya, Naruto segera membuka mata dengan agak susah. 'Apa yang Ayah lakukan semalam?' Pikir Bolt. Tapi dia tidak peduli itu. Yang dia pedulikan adalah hadiah apa yang dia terima dari ayahnya.

"Kemasi barang yang perlu dibawa, kita akan ke pantai, berlibur. Bilang juga pada adikmu."

Bolt tersentak kaget. "Berlibur?" ucapnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm."

Bolt tidak menyangka akan hadiah ini. Berlibur, berlibur adalah hal yang dia inginkan sejak lama. Dia sering iri pada teman mereka yang setelah liburan setiap musim, mereka selalu bercerita tentang liburanya. Entah itu ke pantai atau ke tempat-tempat hiburan lain.

"Yosh, aku akan bersiap-siap." Sebelum pergi dia menerjang ayahnya dengan pelukan. "Arigatou Tou-chan." Ucapnya riang dan pergi ke kamar Himawari untuk memberitahuinya.

Setelahnya dia pergi ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mengemasi barangnya.

Menjelang jam setengah delapan mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil. Barang barang mereka sudah ada dalam bagasi. Mobil sudah dipanaskan, tekanan ban sudah dicek begitu juga dengan rem. Semua sudah dalam keadaan siap menurutnya.

Mereka tidak mendapat firasat buruk sama sekali, terlalu terhanyut dalam kegembiraan.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Naruto berteriak lantang dalam mobil. Hinata ada di sampingnya, Bolt dan Himawari ada di belakangnya.

"Yosh, siap." Jawab Bolt tidak kalah lantang. Mengalahkan dua orang yang menjawab dengan biasa saja. Suara mereka tidak terdengar jelas.

"Baiklah, pantai kami datang…"

Perjalanan itu seharusnya tidak memakan banyak waktu. Cukup dengan melewati jalan tol dan berbelok menuju jalan kota yang tidak terlalu padat, mereka sudah dapat melihat indahnya lautan.

Tapi ketika Naruto melihat ada tempat pengisian bahan bakar dari jauh, dia ingat bahwa bahan bakar mobilnya belum terisi penuh.

Dia melihat speedometer untuk bahan bakar, dan saat itulah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Naruto lengah, truck pengangkut beton bahan bangunan bekal jembatan mengalami pecah ban.

Truck itu oleng kesamping dan berguling. Naruto kaget, dia spontan langsung menginjak rem dengan kuat. Mencoba menghindari tabrakan.

Berhasil. Naruto berhasil memberhentikan tabrakan mobilnya dengan jarak setengah meter dari truck terguling tersebut.

Dia menghela nafas penuh syukur. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila dia tidak dapat memberhentikan mobilnya tepat waktu.

Begitu juga dengan keluarganya. Wajah mereka sangat tegang dan takut. Mereka berfikir mereka akan mati jika kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, sepersekian detik setelah mobil Naruto berhenti, truck trailer besar yang ada di belakanya tidak dapat mengerem tepat waktu.

Hantaman yang keras terjadi, semua yang menyaksikan tabrakan beruntun itu berbondong-bondong menyelamatkan korban kecelakaan.

Baru setelah sepuluh menit kemudia petugas Polisi, pemadam kebakaran, ambulance dan wartawan datang.

Polisi sibuk mengamankan para wartawan dan menormalkan laju lalu lintas. Dan personil pemadam kebakaran berusaha keras mengeluarkan korban.

Dalam kecelakaan itu ada delapan korban. Polisi yang mengetahui jumlah korban itu segera menelpon pihak rumah sakit agar mengirimkan ambulance lebih banyak.

Tiga ambulance dalam perjalanan menuju TKP. Menjadikan empat ambulance siap membawa korban dengan secepat mungkin. Menyelamatkan mereka.

Korban diantaranya, empat luka ringan, dua luka berat dan dua meninggal di tempat.

Empat luka ringan merupakan supir dan asisten truck pengangkut beton dan trailer.

Dua luka berat adalah Himawari dan Naruto. Mereka berhasil selamat karena menerima hantaman yang kurang kuat dibandingkan dengan Hinata dan Bolt.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Hinata dan Bolt. Luka mereka sangat fatal, menyebabkan mereka meninggal seketika.

Baru satu jam para anggota pemadam kebakaran dapat mengeluarkan keluarga Naruto. Yang menyebabkan lama efakuasi tersebut adalah betapa buruknya keadaan mobil tersebut.

Keempatnya dalam keadaan terjepit, mereka mengeluarkan Himawari dan Naruto terlebih dahulu karena nyawa mereka masih dapat diselamatkan. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata dan Bolt.

Naruto dan Himawari segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

Naruto mengalami patah tangan kiri dan kedua kakinya, empat tulang rusuknya juga patah.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto, Himawari juga mengalami patah tangan kiri dan tiga tulang rusuknya ada yang patah.

Jenazah Hinata dan Bolt disimpan di ruang mayat rumah sakit jika mereka sadar, mereka akan bertanya kenapa kecelakaan ini terjadi, padahal keluarga kami sangat bahagia sebelumnya. Apa karena keluarga kami tercipta tanpa restu orang tua.

Hanya tuhan yang tau.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Kalian pasti sudah dapat menebak jalan cerita selanjutnya. Tapi apakah cerita ini layak untuk diteruskan?**

**REVIEW kalian menentukanya.**


	2. Chapter 2 Surat untuk Himawari

**LAST BREATH**

**BY : SUKEZ NO UCHIHA**

**Disclaimers : Mashashi Kishimoto. **

**Genre : Tragedy And Family.**

**Pairing : NaruHima - HinaBolt**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, jalan cerita mudah di tebak, ide cerita pasaran, dan sebagainya.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Surat untuk Himawari.  
**

Tiga hari setelahnya Naruto telah siuman terlebih dahulu. Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga hari terpejam. Pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah atap putih dengan lampu yang menyala di sana.

Setelah puas dengan memandangi atap, dia beralih untuk memandang sekelilingnya. Dia mendapati semua perlengkapan kedokteran dari pendeteksi jantung yang terus berbunyi dengan teratur, selang dan kabel yang terhubung ke tubuhnya sampai hal-hal lainya.

Dia mencoba menggerakan kedua kakinya, tidak bisa. Sekarang tangan kirinya, juga tidak bisa dan yang terakhir adalah tangan kananya, bisa, itu masih berkerja. Meskipun agak susah dan sakit.

Perlahan dia memegang selimut dan menyibaknya kasar.

Matanya melebar seketika, kaget. Tangan kananya dan kedua kaki kirinya sekarang terselubung kain kasa sebagai bentuk proses gips. Dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya diam, bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa menanggapi anggota tubuhnya tidak berfungsi dengan normal lagi.

Padahal dia sangat berharap kecelakaan itu hanya mimpi, atau dia sekarang hanya bermimpi? 'Jika benar aku sedang bermimpi tolong bangunkan aku secepatnya, siapa saja.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dia kembali sadar dalam lamunanya, jika keadaanya seperti ini parahnya, bagaimana dengan anggota keluarganya yang lainya. Dia hanya berharap agar dia yang satu-satunya yang mendapatkan luka separah ini. Tidak dengan yang lainya.

Tangan kananya segera beralih untuk menggerayangi tombol untuk memanggil di sebelah atas. Tidak berselang lama ada yang membuka pintu ruang rawatnya. Mereka merupakan dokter dan suster yang belum dia kenal sebelumnya.

Dokter tersebut mendekat dan memeriksa keadaanya. "Bagaimana keadaan anda Uzumaki-san." Ucapnya sambil melepas alat pendeteksi denyut jantung.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing kenapa Dokter itu dapat mengetahui namanya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan saya dan keluarga saya. Mohon beritahu saya." Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah dapat di ketahui oleh dokter tersebut, Naruto malah bertanya.

Naruto sangat khawatir dengan keluarganya. Bahkan jika tubuhnya sekarang bisa di gerakan, mungkin dia akan berlari mencari di mana tempat keluarganya yang lain di rawat. Dia yakin mereka juga dirawat di rumah sakit ini.

Dokter tersebut menghentikan pekerjaanya sebentar dan memandang Naruto dengan iba. "Aku mohon." Ucap naruto lagi.

"Baiklah," ada jeda dalam berbicaranya,"Aku turut berduka sebelumnya. Kaki dan tangan kiri anda mengalami patah tulang serius sehingga membuat anda lumpuh sementara. Anak laki-laki dan Istri anda meninggal di tempat kejadian, anak perempuan anda masih dapat diselamatkan-"

"Tidak mungkin…" Selanya. Suara itu terdengar serak dan bergetar. Tidak mungkin dia langsung percaya pada dokter ini."Bawa aku pada mereka.." mohonya.

Tanpa penolakan dokter tersebut tidak jadi meneruskan ucapanya dan menuruti Naruto. Dokter tersebut melihat suster yang sudah mengerti tugasnya dan segera menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

…

Dan di sinilah Naruto, menatap dua mayat yang berada di depanya dengan perasaan yang kacau. Dadanya dari tadi sakit karena tulang rusuknya patah dan belum membaik, tapi sekarang rasa sakit itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat sakitnya.

Tanpa suara dia menangis, air matanya tidak dapat di tahanya dan keluar dengan deras. Dia meratapi perbuatanya. Dia menyesal,sungguh menyesal memberikan hadiah liburan pada keluarganya.

Dan kenapa pula tuhan tidak memberikan firasat yang jelas untuk mereka. Apa tuhan marah pada keluarga yang tercipta tanpa restu orang tua dari Naruto itu. Entahlah.

Andaikan hadiahnya hal yang lain mungkin kini keluarganya sedang bercanda di rumah. Tapi itu hanya mungkin, tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Dia tidak dapat memutar balikan waktu dan mencegah semuanya.

Dia bukan tuhan.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup dan sedikit merelakan kepergian keduanya dengan keterpaksaan mendalam, dia segera menoleh pada Suster dan Dokter yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

Mereka juga menampilkan wajah sedih dan iba pada Naruto. Bukankah mereka sering melihat kejadian ini sebelumnya, Tapi kenapa mereka memandang keluarga malang Naruto seperti itu? Atau itu hanya topeng. Hanya mereka dan tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

Dengan masih menormalkan deru nafasnya yang masih tersedat-sedat, Naruto berbicara. "Sekarang tolong bawa aku pada Himawari." ucapnya mencoba senormal mungkin.

"Baik." Sang suster menjawab dan segera mendorong kursi Roda Naruto mengikuti dokter yang memimpin jalan.

Perjalanan itu bagaikan sangat lama bagi Naruto. Dia sekarang masih punya harapan besar untuk kesembuhan anak bungsunya. Dan semoga saja Himawari mengalami luka yang paling ringan dibandingkan denganya atau ibu dan kakaknya.

Dia terus berdoa hingga masuk ruang rawat Himawari yang berbaring koma.

Naruto tercekat dan membatu melihat keadaan himawari yang tidak lebih baik darinya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa terhenti. Rasa sakit di dadanya yang mulai membaik kini kembali muncul. Bagaikan teriris-iris jika diumpamakan.

Suster memberhentikan kursi roda Naruto terpat di sampimg tubuh himawari yang terhubung dengan alat pendeteksi denyut jantung, infuse yang bermacam-macam bentuknya dan selang bantu pernafasan.

Naruto juga melihat bahwa tangan kiri Himawari juga sama seperti yang dialaminya. Tanganya digips.

"Kenapa dia masih koma?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara parau pada Dokter di sebelahnya tanpa menoleh.

"Kami sungguh menyesal mengatakan ini." Dokter tersebut berhenti dan mengambil nafas dalam. "Salah satu ulang rusuk puteri anda yang patah menusuk hatinya, dan selama ini kami terus berusaha mencari donor yang tepat untuknya."

Naruto hanya diam tidak berekspresi dan bergerak. Ucapan dokter itu terus terngiang jelas di telinganya.

Kembali kabar buruk dia terima. Apa masih ada lagi kabar yang membuatnya sampai lebih parah. Dia memohon untuk tidak terjadi yang lebih buruk.

Naruto terus memandangi Himawari dengan kasihan. Kenapa, kenapa harus keluarganya yang harus menderita seperti ini. pertanyaan itu terlontar dalam hatinya entah pada siapa, tuhan mungkin.

Tanpa sadar matanya kembali meneteskan air mata. Tangan Naruto terulur mengusap helaian rambut indigo putrinya dan beralih memegang tangan himawari dan mengecup punggung tanganya penuh sayang, "Cepatlah bangun." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Naruto tertidur di samping tempat tidur Himawari dengan masih memegang tangan anaknya penuh sayang, seakan dia akan kehilangan anaknya jika pegangan itu terlepas.

Menjelang pagi Naruto terbangun. Dan dia juga berharap bangunya juga bebarengan dengan bagunya Himawari. tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Himawari masih berbaring tanpa gerakan, dia masih koma.

Tidak berselang lama ada Suster masuk yang mengatakan bahwa dia harus istirahat di kamar inapnya sendiri. Dia menolak mentah-mentah suruhan Suster tersebut, tapi Suster tersebut tidak mau kalah dan sampai akhirnya Naruto mengalah saat menyedari perbuatanya memang salah.

Jika Himawari tersadar dan melihat Naruto dengan keadaan seperti itu, dia malah akan membuat himawari sedih. Naruto tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dia harus sembuh sebelum Himawari sadar nanti.

Akhirnya dia dituntun kembali dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Malam ini Naruto tidak bisa tidur sampai menjelang jam satu pagi. Dia terus berusaha memejamkan matanya tapi hal itu tidak bisa membuatnya mengantuk sampai tertidur.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan keluar sebentar untuk jalan-jalan. Dia mendudukan badanya dan mencoba menggapai kursi roda yang lumayan jauh tergeletak di ruangan itu.

Sambil menggapai kursi rodanya, Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, 'Mengapa suster bodoh itu menaruh kursi roda itu di luar jangkauanku.' Umpatnya dalam hati kesal tanpa sadar tubuhnya mulai condong tidak terkendali dan akhirnya jatuh dengan posisi kepala terlebih dahulu.

Tanganya yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan tertimpa dengan tidak wajar oleh tubuhnya diikuti dengan kakinya yang jatuh lumayan keras menghantam lantai rumah sakit yang keras.

Benturan itu lumayan keras, cukup untuk membuat naruto pingsan di tempat. Terlihat juga darah dari bekas lukanya merembes keluar. Membuat kain kasa itu menjadi semu merah.

…

Keesokan paginya terdengar suster menjerit melihat keadaan naruto yang tidak wajar. Naruto segera mendapat pertolongan lanjutan dan kembali berbaring tidak sadar seperti kemarin di tempat tidur.

Naruto siuman dan merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya saat sore tiba. Padahal Dokter sudah memberikan suntikan peredam rasa sakit pada diri naruto. mungkin obat itu kurang begitu bekerja atau luka naruto saja yang terlalu parah.

Keadaanya bertambah parah sekarang. Dia kembali menyesal atas tindakanya semalam. Itu membuatnya merasakan sakit ini dan juga dia tidak dapat bertemu dengan Himawari, menemaninya sampai siuman, dan juga menepati janjinya.

Berulang-ulang naruto menanyakan keadaan Himawari pada dokter yang sama, tapi jawaban yang sama pula dia dapatkan. Dokter itu selalu menjawab. "Masih belum kami dapatkan."

Jawaban sama dan terus menerus itu tidak serta merta membuat semangat Naruto muncul. Malah sebaliknya, keadaan Naruto semakin memburuk setiap harinya. Sering kali juga dia kehilangan kesadaran.

Dan tepatnya tadi malam, Naruto bermimpi didatangi Hinata dan bolt. Mereka mengajak serta Naruto untuk pulang. Dalam mimpi singkat itu Naruto ingat benar bahwa tidak ada Himawari di sana.

'Itu bukan mimpi.' Pikir Naruto.'itu sebuah firasat dari-Nya'

Dia juga merasakan bahwa nyawanya tidak akan tinggal lebih lama dalam dirinya. Dan menjelang sore, tepatnya saat Dokter kembali memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Naruto harus berbicara tentang permohonanya.

Dokter telah selesai mengecek keadan Naruto dan dia menampilkan wajah yang masam. Dokter tersebut sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto akan menjemput ajalnya.

Profesinya menjadi Dokter selama ini memberikan pengalaman akan hal ini juga. "Tolong, aku mohon." Mohon Naruto lemah."Tuliskan suratku untuk Himawari."

Dokter tersebut mengangguk dan mendekat pada meja lalu membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan dan mengambil bulpoin di saku kirinya. Naruto mulai berbicara dengan lemah dan Dokter tersebut terus menulis apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

Sering kali juga Dokter itu mendekatkan telinganya pada Naruto karena ucapan Naruto terlalu lemah didengarnya.

Sedangkan dengan suster yang menemani Dokter tersebut hanya melihat saja dengan mata yang mulai meneteskan air mata mendengar setiap lantunan kata Naruto kapada anaknya kelak Ketika bangun dari komanya.

Naruto mengakhiri surat itu dengan tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, tidak lupa juga mengucapkan terimakasih. Dokter yang menulis surat itu tidak dapat menahan air matanya turun. Bahkan suster sampai terduduk lemas di lantai dengan suara tangisan yang menyayat hati.

Sungguh sebuah surat yang menyedihkan,pikirnya.

Dokter tersebut menarik pelan selimut Naruto sampai menutupi semua anggota badanya setelah melepaskan jarum infuse pada tangan naruto.

Sekarang Dokter tersebut mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk memindahkan hati Naruto pada Himawari yang pasti sangat cocok. Dia juga harus menyerahkan surat yang ada di atas meja sampingnya pada Himawari.

Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan melakukan yang terbaik pada pasienya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

'

Kurang nyesek yah adeganya…?, maklumlah, kan masih tahap pembelajaran..

See you next chapter dan jangan lupa, review. Itu membuatku semangat menulis kalian tau?


	3. Chapter 3 jangan menangis anakku

**LAST BREATH**

**BY : SUKEZ NO UCHIHA**

**Disclaimers : Mashashi Kishimoto. **

**Genre : Tragedy And Family.**

**Pairing : NaruHima - HinaBolt**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, jalan cerita mudah di tebak, ide cerita pasaran, dan sebagainya.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Jangan menangis anakku**.

.

*pyar…*

Bertepatan dengan hembusan nafas terakhir Naruto, terdengar suara barang pecah menggema dalam ruangan cukup mewah tempat tinggal perempuan tua berambut merah sepunggung. Seorang pembantu perempuan berambut hitam panjang datang dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Kushina-Sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" kehawatiran jelas terlihat dalam wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Sizune."

Meski dia berbicara begitu, matanya tampak kosong dan tidak lepas dari gelas kaca mewah yang telah dijatuhkanya itu. Bukan karena menyesali perbuatanya atau apa, tapi karena dia tiba-tiba teringat akan anak tunggalnya.

Apa ini sebuah firasat buruk, Pikirnya.

Dia kadang berpikir untuk mencarinya dan membawanya tinggal bersama. Tentu dengan istri dan juga anak mereka. Tapi pemikiran itu tidak pernah dijalankanya, dia terlalu mementingkan egonya untuk menang. Tapi sekarang dia tiba-tiba sangat menyesal karena pemikiran itu tidak terlaksana.

"Baiklah. Saya akan mengambil perlengkapan untuk membersihkanya." Ucap Sizune.

Wanita muda itu segera melesat menuju dapur tempat penyimpanan alat kebersihan. Hatinya cemas, baru kali ini dia melihat majikanya berekspresi kosong seperti itu sejak dia bekerja di sini lima tahun lalu.

Apa mungkin karena dia teringat akan anaknya. Dia dengar dari seniornya yang hampir setengah hidupnya bekerja di sini bahwa majikanya itu mempunyai anak laki-laki yang rela meninggalkan kehidupan bersama orang tuanya demi cinta. Demi kebahagiaanya.

Sedangkan dengan Kushina. Entah kenapa dia merasa sakit di dadanya, dia merasa sedih tanpa sebab sampai air matanya mengalir. Apa yang terjadi denganku, pikirnya tidak mengerti.

Sekarang dia sadar, dibuangnya jauh-jauh rasa ego pada dirinya dan dia perlahan mengambil telpon yang berada di mejanya. Tangan tua itu lincah memencet nomor untuk memanggil seseorang. Seseorang yang akan membantunya menemukan Naruto. Anaknya yang lebih dari delapan belas tahun meninggalkanya.

Bibirnya agak tersenyum saat mengetahui panggilanya terjawab dan segera berbicara.

"Kakashi, aku ada tugas untukmu. Kemarilah dan jangan terlambat jika kau masih ingin menjadi mata-mataku." ucapnya cepat tidak terbantahkan.

"_Baik, Kushina-sama."_

.

.

Di rumah sakit tempat keluarga Naruto dirawat. Kini sedang disiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk proses operasi. Operasi akan dilakukan jam Sembilan malam nanti, satu jam dari sekarang.

Satu jam itu dipergunakan untuk menyiapkan bahan operasi. Dan sampai jam Sembilan tepat jasad Naruto dan Himawari yang sedang koma dibawa ke ruang operasi. Dokter ahli bedah dan suster professional sudah bersiap di tempatnya. Mereka sudah mengetahui tugasnya masing-masing.

Lampu operasi segera dinyalakan dan proses operasi segera berjalan. Dokter ahli bedah dan suster professional itu segera melakukan perkerjaan mereka untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

Mereka semua menghela nafas penuh syukur atas apa yang mereka lakukan. Opresainya berhasil dengan sukses dan diperkirakan Himawari akan segera siuman.

Jasad tanpa hati Naruto kembali dibawa ke ruang mayat dan disandingkan dengan anak laki-lakinya dan istrinya. Sedangkan dengan Himawari, dia dipindahkan dari ruangan itu menuju ruanganya sebelumnya.

Alat-alat penopang kehidupanya segera dipasang kembali pada tubuhnya. Nyawanya tidak terancam sekarang.

*Sadarlah, Sadarlah Hima-chan..*

Bisikan dari hati itu berhasil membuat Himawari mengerjapkan matanya. Suster yang kebetulan saat itu sedang mengecek keadaan keseharianya dibuat kaget olehnya.

Dia adalah suster yang sama saat melihat Naruto menjemput ajalnya. Dia sengaja setiap hari mengecek keadaan Himawari, bahkan suster lain tidak diperbolehkanya untuk menggantikanya.

Dia segera memencet tombol pemanggil dan melepaskan alat bantu pernafasan pada Himawari. Hatinya ikut senang sekarang, anak yang yatim piatu gara-gara kecelakaan ini siuman. Dokter yang sama juga datang ke ruangan itu. Dia bersikap professional dan segera mengecek keadaan Himawari secara detail. "Sempurna, keadaanya membaik. Ini sangat baik." Ucapnya.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum lebar dan berhambur memeluk Himawari yang sudah didudukkanya saat pemeriksaan tadi.

Sedangkan dengan Himawari, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti situasinya. Kenapa dokter dan suster ini bersikap seolah-olah mereka mengenalinya dengan baik. Apa aku amnesia? Pikirnya.

Anggota badanya yang sudah lama tidak digerakanya itu membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar mengengkat tangan. "Jangan menggerakan tangan yang itu dulu, tangan itu patah dan belum sembuh benar. Coba gerakan yang kanan."

Deg…

Seperti kesadaranya tertarik kedalam. Matanya perlahan menggelap saat dia teringat kejadian naas itu bukanlah mimpi buruk. Kejadian itu seperti siaran ulang saat ini. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes tidak terkendali.

Dia menoleh dengan perasaan horor pada dokter di sampingnya. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san. Mana?" ucapnya kaku.

Bagaikan disambar petir, dokter tersebut tidak mengira pertanyaan itu datang secepat ini. dia hanya berdiam diri di tempat dan mengira pertanyaan itu tidak akan terdengat sampai tiga hari kedepan. Tapi….

"Mereka di mana, bagaimana keadaan mereka?" ucap Himawari lagi. "Aku mohon beritau aku, aku anak dan adik mereka." Ucapnya terdengar parau.

Sedangkan suster yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya manpu menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya. Matanya berair dan meneteskan air mata. Sungguh malang nasib anak ini, pikirnya.

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, akhirnya Himawari menyibak selimutnya, tangan kanannya beralih menggenggam tiang untuk botol infusnya. Dia bergeser kesamping berniat untuk turun dan mencari sendiri keberadaan orang tua dan kakaknya.

Tapi dokter tersebut tidak membiarkanya begitu saja. "Lepaskan saya, saya ingin mencari keluargaku." Ucapnya sambil meronta dalam pelukan dokter. "Aku ingin bertemu mereka." Ucapanya lemah disertai dengan isakan kecil.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san…" dia berteriak menyedihkan. Masa bodoh dengan keadaan rumah sakit yang tidak boleh berteriak.

"Tenanglah Hima-chan."

"Tidak." Teriaknya lagi, "Aku ingin sekarang bertemu dengan mereka." Dia terus menangis, dia hiraukan rasa sakit di tangan kirinya dan dadanya. Operasi itu belum tertutup secara maksimal dan sekarang dia memberontak.

Dokter tersebut memberikan anggukan pada suster untuk segera menyuntik Himawari supaya tenang, dia juga ikut memegang tangan HImawari supaya tidak gerak. Akibatnya Himawari jatuh terlelap.

Dokter tersebut menghela nafas berat. Dia menyesal melakukan itu pada Himawari. kenapa dia tidak dapat membujuknya supaya tenang.

Setelah memastikan kondisi Himawari stabil dan lukanya tidak memburuk, dokter dan suster itu keluar untuk mengunjunginya dan membawanya ke kedua orang tua dan kakaknya besok.

Malam berlalu sangat cepat dan berganti dengan hari berikutnya. Sosok yang telihat lemah berada di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit itu terus memandangi langit-langit rumah sakit dengan wajah masam. Segala macam alat kesehatan dari pendeteksi denyut jantung sampai jarum infuse melekat dan menancap pada dirinya.

Dia sudah terbangun dari jam Sembilan tadi, satu jam sebelumnya. "Kenapa mereka seperti menyembunyikan keadaan kalian..?" tanya Himawari entah pada siapa.

Dia merasa orang tuanya jauh, amat jauh sekali.

Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiranya sendiri sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa dokter yang kemarin menjenguknya datang lagi ke ruanganya. Kali ini sendirian. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Himawari-chan?" tanya sang dokter dengan nada lembut.

Himawari sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dokter tersebut, dia hanya menoleh dengan wajah bosan. 'Kenapa tidak kau periksa saja aku dan pasti kau dapat mengetahui keadaanku.' Ucapnya dalam hati ketus.

Tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, dokter itu mendekat dan memeriksa keadaan himawari. dia tersenyum senang mengetahui keadaan Himawari saat ini. keadaannya baik.

Setelahnya tidak ada yang memulai berbicara. Dokter itu enggan untuk memulai berbicara dan Himawari yang sudah tidak bersemangat untuk berbicara. Menyebabkan ruangan itu sepi dan terkesan mencekam.

"Ekhem.." Dokter itu berdehem, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mulai kaku. "aku punya surat untukmu." Dia merogo kantung jas putih yang dipakainya. suaranya mendadak aneh mengatakan kalimat itu.

Sejujurnya dia tidak tega memberikan surat kematian ini pada Himawari. Tapi dia harus menyampaikan surat ini karena dia sudah berjanji pada mendiang Naruto.

Hati Himawari sudah meresa tidak enak saat memandang dokter tersebut merogoh kantung jas dokternya. Dia meresa hal buruk akan menimpanya, jantungnya terasa dua kali lipat berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Ucapnya dalam hati.

Himawari menerima surat itu dengan tangan yang ragu-ragu,tapi akhirnya dia terima juga. Dia perlahan membuka surat itu.

Paragraph pertama dia sudah menangis, entah menangis karena apa dokter itu tidak tau. Mungkin itu buruk.

Seperempat jam Himawari habiskan untuk membaca surat yang tidak sampai dua ratus kata itu. Bukan karena dia tidak dapat membaca tulisan itu atau memang tulisanya tidak dapat di baca. Bukan, bukan kerena itu.

Tapi Karena isi dalam paragraph pertamanya. Itu berisi.

_Untuk himawari anakku…_

_Sebelumnya berjanjilah pada ayah, kamu tidak akan menangis setelah membaca surat ini. kumohon berjanjilah pada ayah. Dan jika kamu sudah membaca surat ini maka ayah sudah menyusul ibu dan kakakmu menemui-Nya._

Himawari meresapi apa yang tertulis dalam surat paragraph pertama itu. Apa yang terjadi? Batinnya bertanya. Jangan-jangan ayah, ibu, kakak…. Dia sudah tidak dapat meneruskan pemikiran itu dan matanya mengeluarkan air mata tanpa disadarinya. Tenggorokanya tiba-tiba kering, bibirnya kelu.

Dia sangat penasaran dan memutuskan untuk membaca paragraph selanjutnya sampai selesai.

_Aku sangat minta maaf Hima-chan, ayah tidak jadi mengajak keluarga kita pergi ke pantai. Tempat indah itu tidak pernah kita kunjungi bersama selamanya, ini semua kebodohan ayah. Andai ayah tidak mengajak kalian ke pantai, seandainya kita hanya merayakan pesta keberhasilan kakamu dirumah dengan pesta sederhana, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi._

_Mungkin kamu bingung mengenai tulisan ayah yang tidak jelas._

_Ibumu dan kakakmu meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, ayah mengalami luka yang parah. Sejujurnya ayah tidak tega memberikan kabar ini padamu. Tapi ini penting, ini demi kejelasan dan supaya kami tenang di sini._

_Menjelang ajal ayah menulis surat ini, ayah juga memohon dokter yang ada di sampingmu itu untuk menjagamu dan memastikan hati ayah tertanam rapih dan sempurna di dadamu._

Himawari berhenti membaca dan memegang dada bagian bawahnya, tempat hati naruto terpasang. Matanya dari tadi mengeluarkan air mata. Dia tidak dapat menahanya. Maaf ayah, aku tidak bisa menahan tangisan ini. ucapnya dalam hati.

Sang dokter hanya menyaksikan dengan wajah prihatin dan kasihan. Dia sama sekali tidak tau akan isi surat itu. Dia tidak mempunyai hak untuk membacanya.

_Ayah sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit ini sayang. Ayah mohon sekali lagi, relakan kami dan jangan menangisi kami. kami hanya ingin damai dan tenang._

'Akan aku usahan ayah.'

_Setelah sehat, pergilah ke rumah Nenekmu di Uzushio, dia terkenal di sana sehingga mempermudahkan pencarianmu, dia bernama Kushina Uzumaki, dia memiliki rambut merah indah sepunggung dulu, mungkin dia sekarang memotongnya._

_Dan maaf juga tidak memberitahukan tentang kamu mempunyai nenek di sana, ceritanya panjang._

Aku mempunyai nenek? Batinya bertanya. Memang dia sering bertanya pada ayah dan ibunya bersama kakaknya. Tapi hanya cerita tentang keberadaan nenek dan kakeknya dari ibu yang selalu diceritakan, bahwa ibu mereka juga tidak tau orang tuanya, kakek dan nenek mereka. Bukan nenek dan kakek dari ayah yang diceritakan.

_Sudah dulu yah surat dari ayah, jangan nakal, terus berprestasi dan buat kami bangga, jika sudah bertemu dengan nenekmu, menurutlah padanya. Dia memang galak, tapi dia begitu karena dia sayang. Menurutlah pada dokter di sampingmu juga. Itu demi kesehatanmu dan kami juga_ _akan senang_.

_Jika kamu tidak menurutinya maka ayah akan marah dan ibumu akan sedih. Kakakmu juga akan memukulmu._

_._

_Jangan menangis akakku._

_._

_._

_Dari ayah tersayang._

* * *

Badanya tiba-tiba lemas dan pandanganya menggelap. Dia menahan mati-matian untuk tidak pingsan saat membaca surat ini. tapi akhirnya dia pingsan juga saat kalimat terakhir terbaca. Dia sekarang sudah menyadari bahwa ayah, ibu, kakaknya sudah meninggal menyisahkan dia seorang walau dengan sangat berat hati. Dia yatim piatu sekarang, kehidupanya tidak akan sama lagi.

Tidak seperti dulu yang masih lengkap. Tapi dia masih mempunyai nenek kandung sebagai keluarga yang mungkin satu-satunya.

Dokter tersebut kaget dan segera membetulkan posisi berbaring Himawari supaya nyaman. Dia memeriksa keadaan Himawari sampai tidak ada yang terlewat.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya pertanda Himawari hanya mengalami shok saja. Tidak berakibat pada anggota badanya yang belum sembuh maksimal.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4 cucuku

A/N:

Pertama, sedikit Author Note. Banyak yang bertanya kenapa saya updatenya sangat lama? Saya hanya bisa menjawab, karena saya benar-benar sangat sibuk. Sungguh. Bukan karena saya malas. Jika kalian tahu keseharianku maka kalian akan memakluminya, aku bukan pelajar lagi, aku bukan anak yang berpikir untuk meminta uang pada orang tua, aku ingin membahagaikan mereka, aku tidak ingin mereka menghilang dalam keadaan yang belum terbahagiakan olehku. Aku telah menjawab sebagian review melalui pm dengan alasan tersebut, maaf juga tidak menjawab review tanpa akun dan bagi yang belum terjawab. Sungguh aku minta maaf.

Aku bukan orang yang mengabaikan segalanya. Jadi mohon kesabaran jika ingin membaca fic-fic karya saya. Oke…?

.

.

.

Selamat membaca…

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu berlalu lalang para pembantu rumah tangga di kediaman Namikaze itu. Kini para pembantu itu sedang berkumpul dan saling membicarakan tentang majikanya. Majikanya sekarang sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dan semua itu bermula saat Kakashi memberikan laporanya.

"Ini laporanya, Kushina-Sama." Lapornya saat itu.

Kakashi memberikan flash disk kepada Kushina yang langsung disambutnya dengan antusias. Dia segera mencolokannya pada laptop di depanya, membuka folder yang dimagsud Kakashi dan membaca dengan jeli disetiap katanya. Hatinya tiba-tiba senang mengetahui alamat dan semua informasi ini. dalam laporan itu juga disebutkan Naruto mempunyai dua anak. Anak pertama bernama Namikaze Bolt dan anak kedua Namikaze Himawari.

Seberapa senangnya Kushina menerima informasi ini tapi hati kecilnya seolah mengatakan kalau dia tidak begitu. Hati kecilnya berkata lain, seolah merasakan apa yang telah dialami Naruto saat itu.

Kushina menutup laptopnya dan mendongak, menatap Kakashi lurus. "Siapkan mobil, kita akan pergi ke sana.." suruhnya tegas.

Kakashi membungkuk dan pergi untuk menyiapkan mobil. Dia belum tau mengenai kecelakaan itu. Dia menyelidiki alamat dan seperti apa keluarga itu. Dia melewatkan hal yang sangat penting itu.

**LAST BREATH**

**BY : SUKEZ**

**Disclaimers : Mashashi Kishimoto. **

**Genre : Tragedy And Family.**

**Pairing : NaruHima - HinaBolt**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, jalan cerita mudah di tebak, ide cerita pasaran, dan sebagainya.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Cucuku.**

Mata safir keturunan dari ayahnya itu menatap atap rumah sakit dengan pikiran yang tak karuan. Apakah aku juga harus ikut mati bersama kalian? Kata itu terus terucap dalam pikiranya. Dia merasa sudah tidak ada tujuan untuk hidup, keluarganya sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Hanya tinggal nenek yang entah dia dapat menemukanya atau tidak.

Dia sudah terbangun sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dia sudah mencoba menggerakan badanya. tapi badanya tidak kunjung bergerak. Mungkin badanya sudah malas untuk bergerak sekedar untuk mematuhi perintah sang otak. Bahkan otakku tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menggerakan anggota badanku. Ucapnya dalam hati sambil tertawa miris.

Tapi setelah berpikir untuk sembuh dan menyaksikan jasad keluarganya dikebumikan, dia seperti mendapat energi tambahan yang sangat besar. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, pikirnya sadar. Aku harus dapat membanggakan ayah, ibu dan kakak supaya mereka senang.

Tangan yang tidak digips itu segera menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan kasar. Lalu dia bergerak kesamping dan meraih tiang infuse. Badan yang lemas itu perlahan turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan dengan susah payah. Dia juga menggunakan tiang infuse itu untuk menjadi tongkat berjalanya.

Kenapa pagi ini sepi sekali, pikirnya.

Saat dia membuka pintu geser rumah sakit itu dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa yang berlalu-lalang di lorong rumah sakit ini. Apa tiap pagi begini? Pikirnya tidak mengerti.

Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dalam masalah itu. Dia terus berjalan mencari ruangan yang bertuliskan ruang mayat. Tapi selama dia berjalan tanpa alas kaki dia tidak menemukan ruangan yang dia cari. Hatinya sakit sekarang, dia sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengan keluarganya walau dengan keadaan yang tidak bernyawa. Itu sudah cukup untuknya. Dia berusaha mati-matian menahan agar air matanya keluar, kenapa ayah memberikan permohonan yang sangat sulit? Pikirnya.

"Sedang apa adik di sini. Dimana ruangan adik dirawat?" perkataan khas seorang perempuan dengan nada lembut memasuki indra pendengaranya. Dan itu berasal dari belakangnya.

Dia perlahan menoleh dan mendapati suster yang berdiri memegang nampan stainless berisi obat-obatan dan suntik yang sepertinya selesai digunakan.

Suster tersebut kaget mendapati Himawari yang dia pergoki sedang keluar kamar inapnya. Dan Himawari juga tahu bahwa suster itulah yang menyuntikan obat penenang ke tubuhnya tempo hari.

"Aku sedang mencari keluargaku." Jawab Himawari ketus dan bergegas pergi. Suster tersebut tersentak. Jadi dia sudah mengetahui hal itu, pikirnya.

"Mau aku antar?" ucap suster sambil mengimbangi langkah himawari yang terseok-seok.

Tidak terbayang di benak Himawari jika suster yang ada di sampingnya ini akan membawanya pergi menemui keluarganya. Dia berhenti dan diam, hanya anggukan yang ada sebagai jawabanya. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk mengatahui Himawari menyetujui ajakanya.

Mereka berjalan, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya suster tadi yang berjalan melalui lorong rumah sakit yang berbelok-belok dan akhirnya sampai. Untungnya Himawari sekarang sedang ada dalam kursi roda yang dibawakan suster di belakangnya itu sebelumnya, jika tidak maka tidak dapat dibayangkan Himawari akan sanggup atau tidak berjalan ke ruang mayat yang lumayan jauh ini.

Pintu bertuliskan ruangan mayat itu dibuka dan suster tersebut mendorong kursi roda yang di naiki Himawari menuju tempat berbaringnya jasad Naruto, Hinata dan Bolt.

Hati Himawari mendadak sakit melihat jasad mereka bertiga, apalagi melihat jasad ibu dan kakaknya yang penuh dengan luka yang sudah dijahit. Dia habiskan waktu setengah jam di ruangan itu untuk menangisi jasad mereka bertiga, biarlah tangisan ini mungkin menjadi tangisan terakhirnya karena permohonan dari ayahnya melalui surat itu.

Izinkan aku menangis ayah, aku janji ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Janjinya dalam hati. Tapi apakah janji itu akan dia tepati, entahlah.

Dia hanya berpikir mungkin dengan tangisan ini dia setidaknya sedikit dapat merelakan kepergian mereka. Sedangkan dengan suster yang mengantarkan Himawari ke tempat ini hanya menyaksikan dengan diam, pipinya basah karena air mata yang tidak kunjung berhenti, bukankah dia sering menyaksikan kejadian yang seperti ini, kenapa dia tidak kebal akan perasaan yang seperti ini. Atau mungkin karena tangisan Himawari yang begitu menyayat hati.

Tiga hari setelahnya kini tubuh Himawari telah sehat, gips di tanyanya sudah tidak ada lagi, digantikan dengan kain yang melilit pergelangan tanganya. Dan hari ini juga Himawari merencanakan untuk pemakaman keluarganya, dia meminta pihak rumah sakit dan sukarelawan untuk menguburkan ayah, ibu dan kakaknya.

Para pelayat yang terdominasi oleh sebagaian suster dan dokter yang membantu kesembuhan Himawari dan yang pernah berhubungan dengan Naruto itu juga datang. Teman kerja Naruto dan teman Hinata juga ada yang datang, entah mereka tahu dari mana mengenai ini.

Ketika semua pelayat sudah pergi dan kini tinggal Himawari saja yang ada di pemakaman, tiba-tiba mendung yang gelap datang dengan cepat. Hujan deras mengguyur badan Himawari yang rapuh, dia terus seperti itu, memandang tiga pusara yang ada di depanya dengan perasaan sulit.

Dia menatap nanar pusara Ibu dan Kakak bandelnya. "Mengapa kalian tidak mengajak aku juga. Mungkin jika kalian mengajak aku, mungkin juga kita sekarang bersama, berpelukan, saling memberi kehangatan seperti sedia kala. Tidak seperti sekarang. Aku kesepian."

Lalu pandanganya beralih ke arah pusara ayahnya, Namikaze Naruto. "Benarkan ayah? Jika aku juga meninggal bersama Ibu, mungkin ayah tidak usah berkorban nyawa demi aku." Gumamnya tidak terdengar jelas.

Dia tidak memperdulikan dinginya air hujan yang terasa membekukan badanya, dia tidak peduli. Sampai pada akhirnya dia berpikir tidak ada gunanya dia berada di sana dengan menghujan-hujankan badanya.

Jika sekarang ibunya masih hidup, maka dia akan mendapat omelan dari Hinata, ibunya ayahnya yang selalu mendukung apa kata ibunya itu, mengingat itu Himawari kembali tersenyum getir. Kini ingatan itu, ingatan yang indah bersama keluarganya itu seperti mimpi bagi Himawari, hanya tinggal kenangan yang tidak akan terulang lagi, tidak akan.

Dia akhirnya membalikan badanya. Walaupun enggan tapi dia harus meninggalkan tiga pusara yang berada di belakangnya itu. Dia dapat kembali kemari dengan neneknya, sekarang tujuanya adalah rumah yang sebelumnya ditinggalkan.

Entah rumah itu sekarang berhantu atau tidak, dia sudah lupa berapa lama dia dirawat di rumah sakit. Langkahnya gontai, tapi untung ada teman kakaknya, Sarada yang menunggunya di mobil yang disupir oleh supir pribadi keluarganya. Dia menunggu dengan sabar di mobil, menunggu Himawari menyelesaikan urusannya.

Dia tidak tega melihat adik Bolt yang bernasib sangat tragis. Hatinya menjerit ingin menolong sebisa mungkin, dan ini salah satunya. Dia sudah memberitahukan mengenai kematian Naruto dan Hinata serta Bolt pada ayah dan ibunya, karena dia tahu bahwa orangtuanya itu punya hubungan sahabat sangat dekat pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Tapi apa daya, orang tuanya tidak dapat ikut melayat bersamanya. Mereka sekarang sedang bekerja di luar negeri, meninggalkanya bersama para pembantu yang setia. Dia masih ingat suara ibunya yang menggelegar di telfon saat dia memberitahunya akan masalah ini. mungkin sekarang mereka ada dalam pesawat saat ini.

Dia tahu semua ini dari salah satu temannya yang kebetulan anak dari dokter yang selama ini membantu keluarga Namikaze itu. Dan akhirnya dia mengajak supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha untuk menghadiri pemakaman ini.

Himawari yang berjalan dengan gontai itu bahkan tidak menyadari panggilan dari Sarada yang sudah keluar dari mobil dengan suara yang membahana. Bahkan tenggorokan Sarada sedikit sakit akan perbuatanya itu. Dia kembali masuk dalam mobil dan menyuruh sopir untuk menyusul Himawari yang sudah berjalan di tepi jalan.

"Himawari…" panggil Sarada dalam mobil yang sudah terbuka jendelanya itu, posisinya sudah berada di samping Himawari sekarang. "Masuklah, aku antar kamu pulang."

Tanpa mempermasalahkan tatapan kosong dari Himawari, Sarada langsung membuka pintu mobil dan meyeret tubuh basah kuyup Himawari dengan paksa.

Mobil mewah hitam mengkilap itu berhenti di alamat yang telah disebutkan dalam informasi yang diberikan Kakashi. Pertama yang terpikirkan oleh benak Kushina adalah, ' kenapa sangat sepi sekali. Apa tidak ada orang di rumah.'

Tapi setelah melihat bangunan yang diyakini rumah anaknya itu pintu depanya sedikit terbuka dia yakin bahwa ada seseorang di dalam rumah itu. Tanpa terasa pula bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum.

Dia segera turun dari mobil dan di ikuti oleh Kakashi, tanoa ada ketokan pintu dia masuk begitu saja. dia merasakan aneh pada rumah ini, rumah ini seperti sudah lama tidak di tinggali dan terkesan….

Angker.

Dia dapat melihat jejak kaki yang basah sedang menuju tangga. Dia mengikuti jejak itu, jejak itu menuju salah satu kamar yang ada di lantai dua, bahkan pintu kamar ini juga tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. Dia juga mendengar ada sosok anak kecil sedang berbicara.

Apakah hantu? Batinya bertanya. Tidak, tidak mungkin hantu. Sangkalnya.

Tidak membuang waktu, dia segera mengetuk pintu itu dan membuatnya terbuka. Dapat di lihatnya sekarang di depanya ada dua anak berambut hitam, mungkin salah satu dari mereka adalah cucuku, pikirnya.

Sarada dan himawari menatap orang asing yang seenaknya masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi itu. Tapi hanya Sarada yang menatapnya dengan beci, sedangkan Himawari hanya menatapnya dengan datar. Seolah tidak peduli.

"Anda siapa..?"

Pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Himawari dengan nada datar. Kushina menatap anak yang bertanya padanya dengan lembut, tidak mempermasalhakan tatapan kosong anak itu. Sedangkan Kakashi yang sedari tadi mengekori Kushina hanya memilih diam dan memperhatikan. Dia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa rumah ini menjadi begitu sepi dan seperti sudah tidak dihuni sangat lama.

Dengan percaya diri Kushina menjawab. "Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari Namikaze Naruto. apa kalian cucuku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka berdua, mereka hanya menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat kaget. Dengan patah-patah Sarada menoleh pada Himawari yang sedang menahan air matanya untuk keluar dan mencengkeram dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit, tepat di jantungnya.

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, dia segera mendekat dan duduk di kasur samping Himawari. Entah kenapa tanganya bergerak sendiri untuk mengusap pnggung anak berambut indigo bermata safir di sebelahnya ini yang tubuhnya sedang bergetar menahan tangis.

Dan selanjutnya adalah pelukan yang sangat erat dia terima. Dalam pelukan itu Himawari menangis sejadi-jadinya, menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya. Sarada yang melihat itu ikut menangis dan kakashi yang hanya memejamkan matanya, tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa lelaki itu juga terharu oleh nenek-cucu di depanya.

Kenapa informasi itu bisa sampai terlewat. Sesal Kakashi.

Kushina mendengarkan ocehan cucunya sampai berhenti, hatinya sakit mengetahui bahwa anak dan menantunya sudah pergi dan hanya menyisahkan Himawari seorang. Kenapa pula Kakashi bisa melewatkan hal sepenting ini. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali sesuatu yang sudah terjadi.

Saat Himawari sudah berhenti akan ocehanya dia mulai membuka suara. "Maafkan nenek sayang, sungguh penyesalan itu datang sangat terlambat." Dia berhenti sebentar untuk kembali mengelus rambut indigo itu. "Izinkan nenek menebus waktu yang terlewat ini dengan hidup bersamamu, ijinkan nenek menjagamu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu." Ucapnya tulus. "Apa kamu mau?"

Hanya anggukan yang dia dapat, tapi itu saja sudah cukup untuknya mengetahui Himawari bersedia hidup denganya. Kushina berjanji akan selalu memberikan kasih sayang yang melimpah untuk cucunya tercinta itu. Dia akan mendidik Himawari dari saat ini untuk menjadi penerusnya yang hebat.

.

.

.

.

END..

.

Saya orangnya tidak banyak bicara, jadi di akhir cerita ini saya tidak akan menulis banyak-banyak. Saya hanya mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-follow, dan mem-favorite-kan cerita saya ini. Dan juga saya mengucapkan minal aidzin wal faizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

untuk fic NARUTO SENSEI saya nggak janji akan update dalam waktu dekat. kegiatan saya sungguh padat.

Samapi bertemu di lain kesempatan…

bye..


End file.
